Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * All-Star Squadron/Justice Society of America :*Firebrand (Danette Reilly) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Shining Knight (Justin Arthur) :*Superman (Earth-Two) :*Starman (Ted Knight) * Easy Company :*Bulldozer :*Sgt. Rock * Infinity, Inc. :*Jade (Jennie-Lynn Hayden) :*Northwind :*Obsidian * Justice League of America :*Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) :*Hawkman (Katar Hol) :*Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) :*Red Tornado (John Smith) :*Superman (Earth-One) :*Wonder Woman (Earth-One) :*Zatanna * Legion of Super-Heroes :*Brainiac 5 :*Dawnstar :*Star Boy :*Ultra Boy * New Teen Titans :*Changeling :*Cyborg (Victor Stone) :*Jericho :*Kole :*Nightwing (Dick Grayson) :*Starfire (Koriand'r) :*Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) * Outsiders :*Black Lightning :*Geo-Force :*Halo :*Katana :*Metamorpho :*Batman (Earth-One) Villains: * Anti-Monitor * Harbinger * Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) * Shadow-Demons * Vandal Savage Other Characters: * Air Wave (Hal Jordan) * Alexander Luthor * Amazons * Arion * Athena * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) * Bat Lash * Blue Devil * Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) * Doctor Polaris * Dolphin * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Jeb Stuart * John Constantine * Johnny Thunder (John Tane) * Jonah Hex * Kamandi * Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) * Lady Chian * Lady Quark * Lord Volt * Lori Lemaris * Mento (Steve Dayton) * Pariah * Princess Fern * Queen Hippolyta * Ronal * Scalphunter * Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) * Supergirl (Earth-One) * Winged Victory * Jiro Hoshi * Professor Tazu Locations: * Monitor's Satellite * Earth-AD * Earth-One :*Atlantis :*Gotham City :*Japan :*New York City :*Long Island :*Hamptons, The :*Paradise Island :*Skartaris :*Coyote, Texas * Earth-Two :*England :*Camelot * Earth-Six * Vega Items: * Anti-Matter wave * Medusa Mask * Shining Knight's Sword * Trident of Lucifer Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Harold Jordan (New Earth) | Cast2 = Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three) | Cast3 = All-Star Squadron | Cast4 = Anti-Monitor | Cast5 = Arion (New Earth) | Cast6 = Bartholomew Lash (New Earth) | Cast7 = Garfield Logan (New Earth) | Cast8 = Jefferson Pierce (New Earth) | Cast9 = Daniel Cassidy (New Earth) | Cast10 = Querl Dox (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast11 = Horace Eustace Canfield Nichols (New Earth) | Cast12 = Victor Stone (New Earth) | Cast13 = Dawnstar (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast14 = Kimiyo Hoshi (New Earth) | Cast15 = Neal Emerson (New Earth) | Cast16 = Dolphin (New Earth) | Cast17 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast18 = Easy Company | Cast19 = Danette Reilly (New Earth) | Cast20 = Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) | Cast21 = Brion Markov (New Earth) | Cast22 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast23 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast24 = Gabrielle Doe (New Earth) | Cast25 = Harbinger | Cast26 = Katar Hol (Earth-One) | Cast27 = Shayera Hol (Earth-One) | Cast28 = Infinity Inc. | Cast29 = Jennie-Lynn Hayden (Earth-One) | Cast30 = Jeb Stuart (New Earth) | Cast31 = Joseph Wilson (Earth-One) | Cast32 = John Constantine | Cast33 = Jonathan Tane (New Earth) | Cast34 = Jonah Hex (Earth-One) | Cast35 = Justice League of America | Cast36 = Justice Society of America | Cast37 = Kamandi (Earth-AD) | Cast38 = Tatsu Yamashiro (New Earth) | Cast39 = Louise Lincoln (New Earth) | Cast40 = Kole Weathers (New Earth) | Cast41 = Lady Chian (New Earth) | Cast42 = Tashana (Earth-Six) | Cast43 = Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast44 = Lord Volt (Earth-Six) | Cast45 = Lori Lemaris (Earth-One) | Cast46 = Rex Mason (New Earth) | Cast47 = Monitor (Earth-One) | Cast48 = Richard Grayson (New Earth) | Cast49 = Norda Cantrell (New Earth) | Cast50 = Todd Rice (New Earth) | Cast51 = Barbara Gordon (New Earth) | Cast52 = Outsiders | Cast53 = Pariah | Cast54 = Roger Hayden (New Earth) | Cast55 = Hippolyta (Earth-One) | Cast56 = Red Tornado (John Smith) | Cast57 = Ronal (Earth-One) | Cast58 = Brian Savage (New Earth) | Cast59 = Frank Rock (New Earth) | Cast60 = Justin Arthur (New Earth) | Cast61 = Thom Kallor (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast62 = Koriand'r (New Earth) | Cast63 = Theodore Knight (New Earth) | Cast64 = Steven Dayton (New Earth) | Cast65 = Kara Zor-El (Earth-One) | Cast66 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast67 = Kal-L (Earth-Two) | Cast68 = Alec Holland (New Earth) | Cast69 = Teen Titans | Cast70 = Jo Nah (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast71 = Vandal Savage (New Earth) | Cast72 = Princess Diana (Earth-One) | Cast73 = Zatanna Zatara (Earth-One) | Cast74 = Winged Victory (New Earth) | Cast75 = Amazons | Cast76 = Thunderers of Qward | Location1 = Paradise Island | Location2 = Texas | Location3 = Atlantis | Location4 = Gotham City | Location5 = Hamptons, The | Location6 = Long Island | Location7 = Skartaris | Location8 = New York City | Location9 = England | Location10 = Camelot | Location11 = Japan | Location12 = Vega | Item1 = Medusa Mask | Item2 = Shining Knight's Sword | Item3 = Trident of Lucifer | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * Includes a letters column with pin-up illustrations of the Monitor by George Pérez. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Identity Crisis * Infinite Crisis * Zero Hour: Crisis in Time | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = *George Pérez cover art gallery | Links = * Crisis on Infinite Earths article at Wikipedia * Alan Kistler's Guide to the Crisis * DC Canon: Crisis on Infinite Earths * Crisis on Infinite Earths series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Annotated Crisis on Infinite Earths }}